Chase of the masked man
by thewriterstory
Summary: AU: Tony Stark, Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D chase Spidey around New York to find out his identity. S.H.I.E.L.D has BIG plans for him. The Avengers probably hate him. Some made up content. Also, Tony and Parker have rivalry problems with each other.
1. Preview Prologue Spoiler

If you can't follow through this chapter, read the next one. This chapter only has some dialogues to come. The story starts in the next chapter.

**This is a 'preview' of the story**

* * *

Narrator: **THIS SERIES/ WE GIVE U ...**

**PETER PARKER AKA SPIDER-MAN**

**IRON MAN AND THE AVENGERS**

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

**AND THE SUPER SPY NICK FURY**

Preview Scene 1 Spidey is web-slinging

**Spidey: Oh goodness Iron man just passed by me**

**Iron Man: I wasn't just passing by kid. Surrender now or i'll blast you! I have every right to do that to find out just who you are!**  
(with his repulsors aiming for him)

**Spidey: Why are you after ME?!**  
(ducked and punched Iron Man's backbone and webbed his face)

The S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier with Fury and Coulson

**NICK FURY: There is a mask vigilante on the loose! We need all resources to find out who he is. Coulson get on this case!**

**Coulson: Yes, sir!**

**Fury sneered: And seriously, who wears spandex for a battle suit? Tears every night!**

(Next scene, set of newspaper clippings of daily bugle, JJJ voiceover)

**Masked vigilante keeping a watch on New York for his first strike**

**Spider-man! A threat or a menace?**

**Spider-man destroying government property! He must be stopped at all costs!**

(At night, Peter Parker's house)

**Peter wake up! - Stark in his stealth suit**

**Peter [whispering]: Did I just hear Iron Man? Why do I have a strange feeling about it?**

**Stark: I'm right here kid, or should I say Spider-man?**

**Pete: Iron Man? Is that you! In my house? Honouring me with your presence!**

**Iron Man powered his uni-beam: Hands in the air Parker! Or I'll fire.**

**Peter: Oh No. This is about to get ugly.**

**What. Happens. Next.**

_Find out in the next chapter._


	2. The Start of Something New

**Ladies and Gentlemen. The story you all have been waiting for! I presume you all could imagine the trailer.**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the day _that happened. 2_ weeks since the loss. 3 weeks since his powers. Another night. Another nightmare.

_Uncle Ben! No! Please don't leave me!_

_Peter with Great power comes Great responsibility. You have to know what is best for you and remember i don't blame you. It's my time now..._

Nooo! Peter woke up crying in his bed. He pulled the red and blue costume from under his bed and sobbed for an hour or so...

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Aunt May: Peter it is time for school

Aunt May walked to his bed and found a note. _ Aunt May I already left for school. Something urgent. Talk to you later. Love you, Bye!_

Peter is surely not coping well. Need to have a talk with him later.

Spidey was web-slinging and was taking down many guys along the way to school. He was learning how to use and control his powers. _Uncle Ben I wish you could live to see this. _He whispered to himself fighting his tears.

Spidey changes into his civilian clothes before going into his school, just to see Flash waiting at his locker.

Peter: Back off Flash. I don't want to see you at all.

Flash: Parker I was just here to see how you were coping and all...

Peter: Say what?

Flash: I won't be bothering you for now. I'll leave you alone since that happened.

Peter: Thanks Flash I'll get going then.

Peter walks away and sees Gwen.

Peter: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Hey Pete!

Peter: Looking exceptionally cheerful today.

Gwen: Yeah I know. How's it going ever since...er...

Peter: It's better for me... especially after I saw Flash this morning. He encouraged me. Sortof.

Gwen: Glad to hear that. Anyway see ya around. Bye

* * *

Harry: What's up bro!

Peter: Harry Richface it's so good to see you! How's your studies without me helping lately?

Harry: It's fine. Don't worry I'm sure you can start once you get over that incident.

Peter: Sure, Harry. I was thinking of today. 7 to 9?

Harry: Of course. Call me I'll come to pick you up.

Peter: It's okay I'll come by myself. Walking down the road. _I mean webslinging_

Harry: If you say so. Come on we need to get to the class now.

Peter: I know that dude.

* * *

After school Peter started patrolling and he found no petty crimes going on. So he was web-slinging just for the hang of it. Then his spidey-sense started tinggling madly. He looked down up left right saw nothing except the Helicarrier and Iron Man quite far away. He was standing next to Pickle Puss' office and thought he was the one creeping him out. He web-slinged further but the sense became worse.

**Tum Tum Tum. Haunted Spider Man. Next ****Preview:**

* * *

**Spidey: Oh goodness Iron man just passed by me**

**Iron Man: I wasn't just passing by kid. Surrender now or i'll blast you! I have every right to do that to find out just who you are!**  
_(with his repulsors aiming for him)_

**Spidey: What's going on with stark?!**  
_(ducked and punched Iron Man's backbone and webbed his face)_

* * *

Find out soon! On Chase of the Masked Man

Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Marvel


	3. The Chase, the End

**Hey guys! Please review/follow/favorite if you have an account. It's only my 2nd story :( encouragement please?**

* * *

A hour later...Peter is at home ignoring his spidey sense from the previous chapter. Aunt May left a note saying:

_ Dear Peter, I need to go for another check-up and this time I have company. Please don't worry about me. I left _

_money for emergency cases and I'll be back after a week. _

_Don't tell anyone. It's just a regular check-up and I'm going to visit a friend too. Love, Aunt May.__  
_

Wow, how many days has she been going for this check up? Well at least now my secret activities can be less restricted. He then decided to turn on the T.V. and the first thing he saw was the Bugle News.

**Spider-man! A threat or a menace? Spider-man thinks he's a hero by beating up thugs. And I say NO. He's putting up a front to deceive citizens. So keep a look out for him and...**

Peter turned off the TV and stormed off angrily. _Here I am as spidey preventing crime and keeping my promises. There he is publishing rubbish. _Later at night, he went for another round of patrolling after tutoring Harry. He meets a guy called... wait what was his name? "Kraven: the world's best hunter" (Peter told the narrator).

Kraven boasts to Spidey about his superior strength. Spidey gets scratched by his claws and his shoulder was bleeding. _Aww man... It takes hours to get this thing sown. _Spidey was ducking and dodging and also webbing Kraven when he's stabbed. Spidey didn't give up and gave Kraven a huge blow and knocked him out. He hung the hunter upside down so that the police can catch him.

Spidey was glad to have fast-healing. He thought the injury would heal fast. Peter ran away and went to change to go home. As soon as he switched on the TV, he had a sharp pain in his chest. He was bleeding badly.

Peter thought: _I always had plans for an emergency but I never thought this would ever happen! Guess I need to find help this time. _With that he set off with his spidey suit and sought for medical help.

**This form medical help would not be revealed until a few chapters later. Sorry for the disappointments. Until then you can keep guessing what happened. *Suspense***

Peter's injury was taken care of in no time and he was ready to go to school the next day. His activities resumed as normal, except that Aunt May wasn't around. So he went home and read the newspaper delivered to his house. " Spiderman is waiting for a chance to strike on New York City! He is deceiving and should not be given a place in our city. We should chase the good-for-nothing vigilante. Who does he think he is! We have the police to do the job for us." Peter threw the paper away. Over the next 3 weeks Spider man had stopped almost 200 criminal activities. But J. Jonah Jameson did not trust _this guy. _But he wasn't the only one! Guess who else.

THE SUPER SPY DIRECTOR NICK FURY.

Let's zoom in on the helicarrier and spy on them, why not?

Maria Hill: Sir, reports are coming in that spider-man has taken care of almost 300+ thugs in the span of 2 months.

Coulson: I don't care why he's doing this or who he is. We can't trust him.

Nick Fury: Do you have any clue who he is?

Agent Hill: No sir. We can't trace him. J. Jonah Jameson might be right. This newbie might be having an ulterior motive or something. Who wants to go spend hours on the street to beat up thugs committing petty crimes and putting the police out of business.

Coulson: A guy who has spider DNA in him? Someone who feels the urge to do it?

Fury: There is a mask vigilante on the loose! We need all resources to find out who he is. Coulson get on this case!

Coulson: Yes, sir!

Fury sneered: And seriously, who wears spandex for a battle suit? Tears every night!

Coulson: His fashion sense is strange.

Fury: I want you to narrow all your possible suspects and give me by the end of the week. Hill monitor all his activities.

Agents: Yes, sir! (and take leave)

Back to spidey...

Spider man thought that his medical problem was settled and he had nothing to worry about for the rest of the week. After school the next day, Spider man had his usual web-slinging session and his spider sense began to tingle on the same roof top. Wait What Now!

Spidey: There are less thugs in New York now.

Iron Man passes by and almost cuts his webbing. Normally Peter would say ' Dude, watch where you're going.' But no. He was his hero. The Invincible Iron Man.

Spidey: Wow Iron man just passed by me! First time in life!

Iron Man: I wasn't just passing by kid. Surrender now or i'll blast you! I have every right to do that to find out just who you are! You petty masked criminal.

_Iron Man turned and faced Spidey and shot his repulsors. Spidey ducked and punched Iron Man's backbone and webbed his face._

Spidey: What's going on with stark?!

Quickly the two landed on a rooftop of a deserted building and faced each other. Iron man fired his uni-beam and Spidey was flipping backwards. Both heroes noticed that Spidey lost focus and was getting weaker.

Iron Man: Sorry kid. This is for your own good.

Iron Man punched Spidey's chest and that was enough to knock him out cold. Iron Man did not understand. He removed his face plate.

Tony: Coulson, I've got your masked thug here but he's out like light. Breathing rate as per normal. Don't know what happened. What do you want me to do?

Coulson: Take his mask off and tell me what you see.

Tony: His mask cannot be removed. He webbed it tightly.

Coulson: Is he crazy! How does he even breathe!

Tony: I don't know!

Coulson: Then draw a blood sample and get back to SHIELD.

Tony: Reporting to base soon.

_Sorry spidey. I'm not so sure who are you and which side you're on so it's good that you can't see this._

Tony flew back after getting a sample.

* * *

**So people please follow the story and favorite it because I'm going to update quickly. I got the story plan in mind but you can give ideas. Review. Support the story please...**

Next Preview:

**Stark in his stealth suit: ****Wakey wakey Peter Parker **

**Peter [whispering]: Did I just hear Iron Man? Why do I have a strange feeling about it? And why does he sound like Flash!?**

**Stark: I'm right here kid, or should I say Spidey?**

**(revealing his presence)**

**Peter : Iron Man? Is that you! In my house? Honoring me with your presence!**

**Stark powered his uni-beam: Hands in the air Parker! Or I'll fire.**

**Peter ****[whispering]**: Oh No. This is about to get ugly.

* * *

Find out what happens when things take a turn for the worse! Available only on Chase of the Masked Man!

Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Marvel


	4. Hackers, Prisoners, Allies

**Hey guys I know it's been a long time. Someone ordered a delivery so here it is :) This Chap is really long and has content that never appeared in the Marvel world before.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Owlcat92 helped me with this, so credit goes to her too.**

**Chapter 4 : Hackers, Prisoners, allies**

* * *

"Stark, remember the blood sample you took a few days earlier?" Nick Fury said to the sleepy Tony Stark.

"Yeah? What about that?" Tony struggled to keep his eyes open.

"That belongs to the first person on the list, Mr Peter Benjamin Parker. Well, he's a sixteen-year-old who is living with aunt. You need to be careful not to alert her" Tony interrupted, " Wait you're not thinking of sending me to fetch a high school kid, are you?"

Tony loves to complain and hates to miss his bedtime; being a millionaire and a CEO he doesn't really care much. "I had a long day at work Fury and I need sleep". Fury frowned, "You're an Avenger. Better still, the leader."

Tony sighed knowing he cannot argue much more and armoured up.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey Peter Parker"

"Did I just hear Iron Man? Why do I have a strange feeling about it? And why does he sound like Flash!?" Peter whispered

"I heard that. Now you don't want to get hurt so I suggest, hands. In. the. Air" Iron man growled, his repulser making a high pitched whine as it got ready to fire.

"W-What do you want with me?" Peter asked, looking at the armored man with horror, both fake and real.

"You know exactly what I mean, Spiderman."

"M-Me? S-Spiderman? But I-"

"Shut up. Put your hands in the air. I have your DNA Parker, no way your swinging out of this one" Tony's voice, that normally held such happiness and joy plus arrogance, sounded unforgiving.

Peter decided to drop the act "I'll put my hands up when you un-charge your repulser. Because this, is MY house." he growled

Tony grated his teeth but let the beam power down – the sound echoing through the quiet night. It was lucky that Aunt May was away.

"Now," Iron Man ground out "Hands up."

"I don't quite understand the point" Peter said, as he lifted his hands "I mean, I could shoot you anyways, experience has taught me that wearing my web shooters before bed is great practice.

"Don't be smart with me – one move and I'll fire."

"And do what? Drag me to S.H.I.E.L.D? What's the point in that? Sure, I was rough with the first man I caught and-"

"Rough? You call giving the man a concussion rough? You could have seriously hurt him!"

"He deserved it" Peter growled "But really – it wasn't like he was an innocent man! He was a murderer… so don't blame me for not being really remorseful when I took him down."

"Doesn't matter – You're coming with me. You're calling him a criminal; you're just as much one."

"Say's the person who is wearing a weapon right now."

"My suit," Tony said, overly calm "Is not a weapon."

"Um, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tony. But whatever way you look at it, it is. You could easily destroy this whole house right now. And don't think I don't know that you're still aiming at me right now."

Tony froze; this boy was not to be fooled.

"So tell me, Stark" Peter growled "What exactly does Fury want with me?"

Tony sighed.

* * *

Tony looked at the teen as they walked through the Helicarrier with a mind interest - this boy really is a mystery… He couldn't help but wonder why he would give up his comfort to fight S.H.E.I.L.D. Fury was waiting for Iron Man to fly up to them, holding a defeated Spider-man limp, ready for questioning – not that that was going to be happening.

Fury frowned at the blue and red clad masked fighter, who was not unconscious, - villain or vigilante. He looked at the boy, sorry, teen, before opening his mouth to speak "When I saw you, I thought I was witnessing the birth of the new, big super-villain. Let's hope I'm wrong, Kid."

"Are you gonna lock me as if I'm a super thug?" Peter managed to ask with a pitiful voice. Fury paused.

"Well that depends, kid. We know you have changed but the damage you caused before... Until we decide you're not going anywhere. One thing's decided. You're never swinging again."

Peter's jaw dropped in left. Some agents came and blindfolded Parker, taking him to a high-tech vault but did not allow him to see or hear, suddenly a slight buzz filled the air – intercom.

"Wait what about my aunt, my School!?"

"We'll take care of that. Rest now kid. This is a lot for you to take in." Tony said through the speakers before exiting, leaving Peter to sob quietly in the dark, lonely prison cell 'specially' made for him.  
"Uncle Ben... _help_"

Tony went to the Avenger's mansion after completing that horrible mission. Wait, Horrible? It made him wonder about the kid's fate. The first time in his life he had pitied someone other than his family. He really wanted to help him, who by now was mentally tortured. He wished things were in his own hands. "I'm sorry Spider-man, for whatever reason I don't know…" Tony thought, looking downwards after entering his room.

* * *

**The next morning at the Avenger's mansion**

"Hey Tony," Clint called. Tony was in his lab doing something, building or tweaking or whatever – Clint didn't really care.

"Uh, hey" Tony replied without glancing at him. "Wow, The great Tony Stark is working without his morning bite" he teased.

"Just go away" growled Tony

"Aww, come on Tony! Tell your best teammate what you're working on." Clint replied.

"One: you're not the best. Cap is the best after me. Two: I'm not working on anything" Tony hissed, irritated by Hawkeye.  
" Oh I can see the lying look on your face"  
" Will you leave me alone now."

Hawkeye just stared, giving the I-am-never-leaving-till-you-tell-me-what-happened look.

" Fine... There was a security breach a few weeks ago but it wasn't related to Stark industries, OsCorp or the Avengers Mansion but it was the Iron Man armour."

" And you still haven't solved the problem for so long because…?"

" My armour was stolen and I just got notified, apparently the hacker must have reprogrammed my armour protocols." Clint frowned "Somebody smart?"

Tony nodded, before turning to look at Clint with a glare – he looked terrible, bloodshot eyes a little more pale than normal.  
Tony was clearly worrying about something else, not just his armour having been stolen – Clint wasn't going to push it. If Tony didn't want anybody to now, nobody was going to know… ever.

"Ok then. I guess… I guess I'll leave you to it, then" Clink frowned slightly deeper, before turning on his heel and leaving the room in a slight daze –he had never really seen Tony so stressed.

Tony turned back to his work and his composure changed, he smiled slightly, popping the small device in his ear and glancing at the screen that was discreetly hidden in his desk – showing the Red and Blue vigilante sitting in his cell.

He pressed a finger to his ear, activating his earpiece.  
"Kid? Can you hear me?"

"What now! My life is ruined because of you! Wait how am I hearing you?"

"That's not important because I'm busting you out of here"

"What you've got to be kidding! You caused all this and now you say what!"

"That was Fury's idea. The Avengers know nothing. So are you with me or not! You owe me if I help you Spidey."

"Fine I'm in. You're doing all the work right?"

"Yup."

Tony worked on disabling Shield security so that his stealth armour could armour Spidey and help him break out from that prison.

* * *

Unfortunately, one agent who was patrolling realised that the cell was empty, Spidey must have escaped so he alerted all shield personnel and the Avengers too. They had to search for 3 hours but since it was near midnight they retreated for the day. The Avengers realised that Tony wasn't whining or anything about the long mission so they spoke up.

"Tony are you alright?" Black Widow asked.

Tony waited and then replied," Erm... yeah. I alright Tasha, it's just that a lot of lab work going on."

"You look pale" said Cap.

"Nah, just stop worrying about me guys." Tony said before speeding ahead of them into the mansion.

"Well, that's because, if you haven't noticed you're our leader and we're a team. You never took work seriously." Hawkeye told the others who nodded in agreement.

* * *

After everyone else was asleep, Tony left to his lab where Spidey should be. He saw him without the mask. He saw a focused teen working on Science. But what mattered most was he was working with _the Iron Man's _equipment. How Tony saw it: A teenage vigilante was playing with his machine like a video game.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Making web-shooters with your high tech stuff, duh! What does it look like?"

"You like science?" Tony asked wide eyed

"Didn't you read it in my job description?"

"No"

"Fury doesn't know I'm a science geek?!" Spidey said and broke into laughter.

"So anyway why did the great Iron Man need the Spider's help?"

"That's complicated. Someone hacked into Iron Man's systems not Stark international and stole one of my stealth armours; the armour vanished without a trace. What's frightening is that it took place a few week's ago and I only got alerted today!

"Wow. Run some scans into the city and pinpoint the location." Spidey said with some hesitation.

"Yeah, I just did that and the source seems to be from around Midtown High School. Sounds familiar... Wait is that your school?"

"Erm... yeah..."

"Do super villians run around there?"

"maybe..."

"You suddenly sound suspicious. Hiding something?"

"Don't look at me like that, Nick Fury Jr" Spidey said raising his arms in defence.

"Ok I shall look into it myself."

"While you are doing that, would you care to explain how my identity was found?"

"Well, during the fight we had when you saw me for the second time, I accidentally knocked you unconscious but I don't know how. Someone ought to explain that, " He paused and looked at Peter, " and then afterward I tried to unmask you but you webbed it to your face so had to take a blood sample. DNA tests, suspicious and then the chase and the capture. Now you explain."

"Firstly, it was stuck to my face intentionally, not webbed. Secondly, I have a heart problem. So, I guess I should tell you that Thirdly, I hacked your system."

"I just had a heart attack."

"You and I can never get a normal heart attack, the heart implant we have will only electrify us and then kill us"

"What do you mean we, brainiac?"  
"Let me fill you in... A few weeks ago Kraven the Hunter attacked me and almost killed me. I needed help but I couldn't go anywhere. I stole one of your armours so that I can program it to implant my arc reactor. I used the Midtown's computers to hack it so that it won't be suspicious."

"You created your arc reactor?"

"Yes, I had 2 in case something happened. I don't no how I survived the damage to my heart but next time it happens I won't have enough time."

"You have Stark Industries's Medical Facilities, also Shield. You would need some help."

"But i'll be caught. I never want Shield. I think J.A.R.V.I.S betrayed you to help me." Tony rolled his eyes and Spidey smirked. JARVIS suddenly responded,"Peter was in a pretty bad condition. He could have died that night, sir."

Peter continues "So anyway as I was saying, I needed energy to power up my reactor so I used your armour"

"You know I could just lock you up for all the crimes you did against New York, Shield and Stark Industries"

"Well, you'll loose a very high potential scientist."

"Who, you? You're just an unpaid intern!

**"Good ol' Stark. Too proud to give a smarter high school student a job."**

"I'm standing right here you know. So, Spidey, are you going home fleeing to somewhere else now?"

"If I go home, Shield will find me. I think the place is filled with explosives by now. All thanks to Tin Man."

"You want me to let you stay here Web-head?"

"I'll stay in the lab. It's best no one finds me. By the way, good comeback but I think Tin Man is more creative than web-head. My skills are rubbing off on you" Spidey giggled.

"You'll never be my master. Now, you should get some sleep."

"Good ol' Stark! Too proud to admit I'm smarter than him!" Spidey sang in mockery.

* * *

**So chapter recap: Tony brings Peter in for questioning but Peter is imprisoned by Fury. He is forced not to web-sling by Fury and later, Tony finds out he's hacked. He also busts Peter out of prison and discovers his conditions... And what next?**

**Preview (not for certain this time):**

**Peter has to hide from the Avengers and Shield and he has to settle problems in school.**

**"Errmmm... Tony who are you talking to?"**

**"Jarvis, why who else?"**

**"You're arousing our suspicions great armoured warrior."**

**"You seem pretty out of focus Tony"**

_**"Sigh, How long can this go?"**_


End file.
